


Поцелуи вне сценария

by Corstiaan



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Romance, lots of kisses
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corstiaan/pseuds/Corstiaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если Крис Эванс приходит к вам домой, чтобы отрепетировать «пару сцен», это не всегда то, что кажется.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поцелуи вне сценария

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: Текст НЕ вычитан. Местами проглядывают отсылки к въевшимся в подкорку «Друзьям» и фандомным клише. С натяжкой можно сказать, что это реверс заявки №13 с RPS-феста.  
> И если вам кажется, что вы это уже где-то видели, - вам не кажется. История стара как мир.  
> Дисклеймер: никакой коммерческой выгоды, только ради эстетического удовольствия.  
> Размещение: только (!) с моего разрешения.

Джек был офицером полиции и специализировался на работе с условно-заключенными и только что вышедшими из тюрьмы. Мэттью — наркоман со стажем в три года, из которых два провел за решеткой. Голливудской истории любви между персонажами явно не суждено было случиться. Скорее какая-то болезненная привязанность, выстроенная на жалости и нелепой щенячьей преданности.

— Ммм, — многозначительно протянул Себастиан, откладывая в сторону сценарий. Местами было смешно, местами ужасно грустно, но общее ощущение было какое-то… почти мерзкое. Один персонаж тонет и тянет за собой другого, пока оба не расшибут свои глупые головы о дно. — Оригинально.

Крис скептически на него посмотрел и отложил телефон, в обнимку с которым коротал время, пока Себастиан читал сценарий. Вообще-то первые пять минут Эванс сидел рядом, заглядывал через плечо и тыкал пальцем в и без того подчеркнутые строки, пока Себастиан его не выгнал на соседнее кресло.

«Хватит сопеть мне в ухо, Эванс! Сядь туда и сиди спокойно!» — прорычал он ему, не выдержав натиска этого щенка-переростка, на что Крис насупился, но послушно пересел и терпеливо ждал целых полчаса.

— На самом деле, не очень, — Крис сцепил руки в замок и потянулся, разминая уставшие мышцы. Позер. — Но это Дэвид Финчер. Вспомни «Телефонную будку». Бьюсь об заклад, ее сценарий тоже был не особо впечатляющим.

— Фильм тоже не очень, — как бы невзначай обронил Себастиан.

— Ой, да брось, тебе просто не нравится Колин Фаррел.

— Нет.

— Он же ирландец, — произнес Крис так, словно это был железный аргумент.

— И что? — отзеркалил его скептический взгляд Себастиан. — Хотя вы бы с ним спелись. И ни один бар в Дублине не уцелел бы.

Крис запустил в него доритос, которые сам же притащил. «С Зимним солдатом не было, так что я взял Кэпа». Плюс лучезарная улыбка и эти умоляющие глаза. У Себастиана отсохла бы рука, если бы он закрыл перед ним дверь.

— Это крутая роль, Себ. И я хочу ее получить.

— Океееей, — медленно кивнул тот. — А я при чем?

— Ты мне в этом поможешь, — безапелляционно заявил Крис и пересел обратно на диван.

— И как же?

— Порепетируешь со мной пару сцен, — он помолчал немного, смущенно почесал нос и добавил: — Хотя вообще-то нет. Всего одну. Вот эту.

Крис взял сценарий, пролистал приблизительно до середины и ткнул в выделенный красным абзац. Себастиану хватило одного взгляда на эти строчки, чтобы понять, что там. Он и сам, когда читал, застопорился на этом моменте, потому что совершенно не представлял, как Крис будет отыгрывать поцелуй с мужчиной. В сценарии больше не было никаких интимных сцен, в основном внутренний монолог Джека, который ищет Мэтта по всему городу, вперемешку с флэшбеками. И вот в одном из них как раз был поцелуй. Прямо так и написано: «поцелуй». И все, больше никаких комментариев. Просто слово, вклинившееся в диалог.

— Ты рехнулся? — вежливо поинтересовался Себастиан, глядя на него с участливостью психиатра перед пациентом.

— Я был на пробах вчера, — тяжело вздохнул Крис. — Финчер сначала попросил меня зачитать один из монологов. А потом пригласил Бена Уишоу, который играет Мэтта, и мы должны были отыграть вот этот момент с поцелуем. И знаешь, что мне сказал Финчер?

— Что? — Себастиану и вправду было любопытно, хотя в его воображении Крис вместе с каким-то там Беном смотрелся просто ужасно. Это казалось… неправильным.

— «Играешь хорошо — целуешься плохо», — процитировал Крис с важным видом и тут же вскипел. — Я! Плохо целуюсь! Я! Ты можешь себе это представить?!

— Нет, — невесело хмыкнул Себастиан. — Мне-то откуда знать.

— Ну вот считай, что тебе только что представилась возможность узнать.

Крис произнес это так решительно, будто бы собирался набросится на него, так что Себастиан предусмотрительно отодвинулся к другому краю дивана.

— Эванс, мне жаль, конечно, что режиссер усомнился в твоих талантах, но не надо меня в это впутывать.

— Себастиан, ты не понимаешь, — покачал головой Крис и подсел поближе, практически загоняя его в угол. — Завтра утром меня ждут повторные пробы, и я должен с блеском их пройти. Ты моя единственная надежда.

— Почему я? — обреченно спросил Себастиан, уже догадываясь, что услышит в ответ.

— Потому что у тебя нет с этим проблем. «Политиканы», «Короли».

Ага, именно это.

«Себастиан Стэн подписывает контракт, только если в сценарии есть поцелуй с мужчиной».

Ха-ха.

— А я никогда не целовал парней на камеру, — продолжил, тем временем, Крис. — Пожалуйста, Себастиан!

Сознание ухватилось за это «на камеру», и Себастиану тут же захотелось полюбопытствовать, а было ли что-то вне объектива, но это была слишком зыбкая тема для разговора.

Крис снова посмотрел на него этим умоляющим взглядом, как будто снизу вверх, весь как-то съежившись. И не скажешь, что этот же человек молотил по боксерской груше сегодня утром с не меньшим усердием, чем Капитан Америка. И нет, Себастиан не подсматривал. Он вообще был в другом конце зала вместе со штангой. Просто в зеркале все было хорошо видно. И облепившую торс футболку, и взмокшую челку, упавшую на лоб, и вздувшиеся от напряжения мышцы.

А на зрение Себастиан никогда не жаловался.

— Ну так? Ты согласен? — напомнил о себе Крис.

Себастиан вздохнул

— Ненавижу тебя, Эванс. Ты бы только знал, как.

— Это значит «да»? — тут же обрадовался Крис и распрямил плечи, отчего иллюзия его, меньше ростом, чем Себастиан, резко улетучилась. — «Да» же? Да?

— Да, да, — Себастиан отпихнул его от себя. — Только принеси что-нибудь выпить.

Крис кивнул и ушел на кухню, а Себастиан тем временем достал телефон и загуглил этого Уишоу. Британец, ну конечно. Лицо знакомое… а, точно, играл того жуткого маньяка из «Парфюмера». Бррр. Не слишком симпатичный на вкус Себастиана, хотя оно и понятно, если он то и дело залипал на Крисе «Американская Мечта» Эвансе.

Так, стоп, открытый гей?

Себастиан быстро пролистал его страничку и успокоился, только увидев, что тот уже три года как замужем. Хотя, три года — это пресловутый кризис в отношениях, а когда на горизонте маячит кто-то, вроде Эванса…

Так, отставить панику. В конце концов, когда он сам снимался в «Политиканах», поцелуй на камеру был только поцелуем на камеру. Это ничего не значит. Дженнифер он вообще по сюжету связал и похитил, но это не помешало им три года встречаться.

Да и неплохо было бы приструнить свое неуемное собственничество, когда Эванс ему просто друг, а не любовник. Как бы ни хотелось обратного.

Крис вернулся с двумя стаканами и торжественно вручил один из них Себастиану.

— Апельсиновый сок? — вытаращился на содержимое тот, принюхался и даже поболтал немного, но вода в вино не превратилась. — Когда я сказал «выпить», я имел в виду спиртное! Там целая упаковка пива в холодильнике!

— Ага, — Крис смущенно улыбнулся. — Но я подумал, что целоваться после пива будет не слишком приятно.

— А после апельсинового сока будет просто заебись? — Себастиан отставил свой стакан на журнальный столик, даже не притронувшись к напитку. — Ты ходячая катастрофа, Эванс.

— Ну прости. Но ты же не откажешь мне из-за этого?

— Мне очень хочется, но нет. Давай уже. Быстрее начнем — быстрее закончим.

Себастиан поднялся на ноги, встал напротив Криса, и оба замерли, не зная, что делать дальше.

— Мда уж, неловко, — прокомментировал Крис, но быстро заткнулся под уничижительным взглядом Себастиана. — Тогда ты командуй.

— А разве по сценарию инициатор Мэтт? — Себастиан кивком головы указал на отброшенные в сторону распечатки.

— Нет, Джек, — Крис задумчиво потер подбородок, и Себастиан заметил, что тот гладко выбрит. Подготовился, зараза. — Тогда я просто поцелую тебя, как Бена, а ты мне скажешь, если что-то не так?

Себастиан чуть было не задохнулся от возмущения — не надо его целовать, как Бена! — но Крис придвинулся вплотную, положил ладонь ему на щеку и притянул к себе, мягко касаясь губами его губ. Легко, ненавязчиво и до отвращения целомудренно. Себастиан даже не успел понять, что это было, когда Крис уже отстранился, заглянул ему в глаза и скривился.

— Плохо, да? Финчер был прав? Может, попробовать по-другому?

— Нууу… наверное, — неуверенно выдавил из себя Себастиан.

— Да, точно. Они же любовники. Надо поцеловать тебя, как своего любовника.

— Не на… мфффф…

Что ж, на этот раз целомудренностью тут и не пахло. Крис поначалу был излишне настойчив, буквально атаковав его рот — и так, по-твоему, целуются любовники? — но потом смягчился, ласково обхватил его нижнюю губу, чуть прикусил и тут же скользнул по ней языком. Себастиан сдался без боя практически и уже готов был позволить Крису углубить поцелуй, но тот вдруг снова отстранился.

— Не так.

Себастиан едва ли не застонал и ощутимо стукнул его в плечо.

— Что не так? — мрачно поинтересовался Себастиан. — По-моему, в самый раз.

— Думаешь? — удивленно вскинул бровь Крис. — А мне кажется, я был излишне напорист. Надо по-другому.

— Опять?

— Ага. Вот так.

На этот раз Крис и правда действовал куда нежнее, и одновременно с поцелуем обхватил его за талию. «Теплый», — отметил про себя Себастиан, когда неожиданно оказался прижат к его крепкому телу. И большой, даже больше, чем кажется со стороны. Прям как плюшевый мишка.

Стоило только этой мысли прийти в голову, как Себастиана вдруг разобрал смех.

— Что? — отпрянул Крис и уставился на него вопросительно и немного обиженно. — Что смешного?

Себастиан опустил голову, продолжая посмеиваться, и уговаривал себя успокоиться. В сценарии в этой сцене было совсем не до веселья, да и в их с Крисом положении тоже не было ничего смешного, но все равно хотелось улыбаться.

— Себастиан! — одернул его Эванс, совершенно не понимая, что происходит.

— Прости, прости, — Себастиан тряхнул головой, отгоняя все непрошенные мысли и сам притянул к себе Криса, обхватив за шею. — Давай еще раз.

Тот явно был больше настроен на выяснение отношений, чем на продолжение, но Себастиану совсем не хотелось делиться своими глупыми ассоциациями. Вместо этого он бережно коснулся его губ своими, словно извиняясь, и повторил все то, что Крис с ним проделывал во второй раз. Обхватил за нижнюю губу, прикусил, скользнул языком. Крис оценил его маневр и приоткрыл рот, впуская глубже. Себастиан чуть улыбнулся в поцелуй и воспользовался предоставленной возможностью, одновременно с этим зарываясь пальцами в волосы на затылке.

— Стой, — вдруг разорвал поцелуй Крис, и Себастиан чуть было не застонал от досады. А так хорошо все шло.

— Что еще? Я не смеялся больше.

— Ты ведешь. А вести должен я.

Какая разница — чуть было не ляпнул Себастиан, но вовремя вспомнил, что они тут вроде как репетируют сцену, а не целуются по-настоящему.

— Ладно. Вперед, Джек.

Крис криво улыбнулся и попробовал снова. На этот раз он действовал более решительно, но и не так агрессивно. Он и правда вел в поцелуе, беззастенчиво исследовал языком его рот, брал все, что дают, и даже больше.

Одной рукой Крис погладил его по пояснице, потом подцепил край футболки, скользнул под нее и с нажимом провел большим пальцем вдоль позвоночника, пока не наткнулся на резинку мягких домашних штанов. Себастиана всего перетряхнуло от этого касания, невинного в общем-то, но для него оно было даже излишне интимным. Будто бы они и вправду любовники.

Поцелуй планомерно закончился, как только обоим понадобился глоток кислорода. Губы у Криса уже припухли после четвертого — или пятого? — раза, влажно блестели, да и весь его вид был совершенно порнографичен. Себастиан потянулся к нему снова, как вдруг рука с пояса исчезла, и враз стало холодно.

— Мне кажется, надо сесть, — с небольшой хрипотцой произнес Крис.

— А? — еле выдавил из себя Себастиан. — Зачем?

— Джек и Мэтт. Они там сидят. На кровати.

— Кровать у меня в спальне.

— Тут есть диван.

— А. Да. Точно.

«Кровать у меня в спальне». Это ж надо было такое ляпнуть! Себастиан готов был отхлестать себя по щекам, чтобы прийти в чувство, но пока он рядом с Крисом в столь опасной близости, это было невозможно.

Эванс потянул его вниз, и они сели на диван. Крис немного повертелся, положил одну руку на спинку позади Себастиана, и оказался к нему вполоборота.

— Готов? — полушепотом спросил он.

Себастиан кивнул и буквально подставил губы под поцелуй. Вышло так естественно, словно это был их обычный вечер, под вино — апельсиновый сок, точнее, — доритос, пиццу и какой-нибудь фильм. Или матч. Патриотов, конечно. Крис был бы настолько поглощен игрой, что отвлечь его можно было бы, только если запустить руки ему под рубашку и с намеком провести по сильным плечам.

Себастиан настолько увлекся, что сам не заметил, как уже вовсю оглаживал эти самые плечи. Господи, какие же они широченные. Он бы обвел языком каждую мышцу, особое внимание уделив татуировке, очертил бы каждую букву, потом бы поднялся выше, к ключицам, чтобы прикусить тонкую кожу и оставить свой след.

— Мне неудобно.

— Да блядь, — выругался Себастиан и почти прорычал, — что на этот раз?!

— Рука, — Крис помахал перед ним левой ладонью. — Не знаю, куда ее деть.

Себастиан тяжело дышал, проглатывая рвущиеся с языка непотребства.

Чтоб Финчер его завтра послал с этой ролью и с этим фильмом. Чтоб они там все прогорели и не собрали ни цента. Чтоб Уишоу отвратительно целовался, и Эванса передергивало каждый гребанный дубль!

— О, кажется, я знаю, что делать, — Крис положил ладонь ему на бедро, провел по нему вверх-вниз и замер. — Идеально.

— Ага, — буркнул Себастиан и одарил его взглядом, обещавшим все небесные кары, но Крис в ответ только усмехнулся и вновь склонился к нему. Себастиан подумывал отвернуться, но, откровенно говоря, ему не хватило бы духу. Как будто каждый день выпадает возможность поцеловать Криса Эванса.

Хотя была и обратная сторона монеты. Себастиан понятия не имел, как теперь остановиться. Как отыгрывать сцену между Стивом и Баки, смотреть на эти губы и не представлять себе, какие они на вкус.

Поэтому Себастиан пытался урвать как можно больше, пока была возможность. Наверное, Мэтт поступил бы так же. По сценарию, эта сцена была как раз перед его срывом, и Мэтт знал, что он случится. Джек был единственным, что удерживало его на плаву, и он цеплялся за него всем своим естеством.

Впрочем все мысли о персонажах фильма вылетели из головы, как только Крис, оторвавшись от его рта, склонил голову и приник губами под подбородком, коснулся раз, два, три, потом скользнул вниз и сделал то, о чем мечтал сам Себастиан — оставил там свою метку. Тот простонал в ответ что-то невнятное, и когда Крис обхватил его за пояс и потянул на себя, то просто перекинул ногу через него, оказываясь верхом на коленях. Лицом к лицу, слишком близко.

— Надеюсь, этого… Бена ты так не целовал, — угрожающе выдохнул ему прямо в губы Себастиан.

— Только тебя.

Взгляд у Криса был дикий и совершенно ошалевший, зрачки во всю радужку. Зацелованный, растрепанный, верхние пуговицы рубашки расстегнуты — и когда только успел? — и в вороте проглядывала эта блядская татуировка. Себастиан потянулся к нему на чистых инстинктах. Крис встретил на полпути, и этот поцелуй вышел самым что ни на есть настоящим. Никакого Джека и Мэтта. Только Крис и Себастиан. Это чувствовалось в каждом движении, дыхании, взгляде. Честно, интимно, наедине.

Крис положил обе руки ему на ягодицы и вжал в себя плотнее. Колени у Себастиана тут же ослабели и предательски разъехались. Он практически рухнул на Эванса и ткнулся носом ему куда-то за ухо. Терпкий, немного горьковатый запах одеколона, пот и… сигареты?

Крис все это время был с ним, значит, успел покурить до приезда сюда.

«Нервничал», — довольно отметил Себастиан и собрал этот вкус языком. Крис грязно выругался и куснул его за подбородок. Потянул за футболку, и Себастиан еле оторвал от него руки, чтобы поднять их вверх и дать ему стянуть с себя одежду. Рубашка Криса была следующей на очереди. Верхние пуговицы остались на месте, а вот нижние, кажется, пали смертью храбрых. Себастиану было все равно. Он сначала облизал открывшийся ему вид одним только взглядом, а потом по-хозяйски провел ладонями сверху вниз, словно это все принадлежало только ему.

— Нравится то, что видишь? — нахально усмехнулся Крис.

— Неплохо, — дерзко улыбнулся в ответ Себастиан, но дрогнул, когда Эванс толкнулся бедрами вперед. Коленом он наткнулся на завалившийся в диванных подушках пульт от телевизора, и экран напротив мгновенно вспыхнул. — Упс.

Крис не обратил на это никакого внимания, обхватил Себастиана за затылок и притянул обратно к себе.

— … и к новостям из Голливуда. Гей-драма Дэвида Финчера пополнилась еще одной звездой. Даниэль Брюль взял на себя главную роль Джека Фостера, офицера полиции, который пытается вернуть к нормальной жизни своего возлюбленного. Напомним, что ранее контракт был подписан Беном Уишоу, которого мистер Финчер изначально видел как…

Себастиан замер, медленно отстранился от Криса и нехорошо прищурился.

— Эванс, — произнес он тоном, будто бы гвозди забивал в крышку гроба. — Не хочешь ничего мне рассказать?

— Эмммм, — невнятно промычал тот. — Нет?

— Эванс!!!

Себастиан хотел тут же встать с его колен, но Крис не пустил, крепко удерживая за талию.

— Погоди-погоди, — затараторил он. — Возможно, я немного приукрасил действительность.

— Приукрасил? — недоверчиво фыркнул Себастиан, и тут кусочки мозаики мигом сложились в голове. — Не было ведь никаких проб, я прав?

— Были. У Даниэля. Мы с ним побеседовали сегодня утром как раз. Это его сценарий.

О, Себастиан прекрасно знал, как Крис умеет беседовать. Цыганскую кровь обычно приписывали ему, но иной раз казалось, что это предки Эванса огромным табором кочевали по всему миру. Вот вроде все хорошо, солнышко светит, птички поют, стакан крепкого черного кофе греет ладонь, но по пути ты встречаешь Криса, и уже через пять минут готов отдать ему и кофе, и завтрак вместе с обедом и ужином, и последнюю рубашку, и даже собственную душу, лишь бы он только продолжал стоять рядом и улыбаться.

Даниэля сложно было винить, что он выдал Эвансу все, как на духу, и даже поделился сценарием.

— Так ты все это выдумал? Зачем?

— Я… не знал, как тебе сказать, — Крис хоть и растерял всю свою наглость, тем не менее выглядел все равно потрясающе, что сильно отвлекало.

— Что сказать? — Себастиан старательно пытался не сползать взглядом ниже подбородка. Мыслить нужно было трезво, пока он не вытрясет из него всю правду. Благо, какой-никакой иммунитет против чар Эванса у него все же имелся, но и он сдавал позиции, если вдруг резко увеличить дозу.

— Что ты мне нравишься, — выдал Крис после небольшой паузы.

Оп-па. А вот это было неожиданно.

— Кхм, — многозначительно прокашлялся Себастиан, но это было мало похоже на адекватную реакцию. — Так бы и сказал.

— Ага. Откуда мне было знать, что ты не пошлешь меня тут же?

Справедливо. Себастиан и сам был в такой ситуации, правда, ему и в голову не могло прийти, что он нравится Крису.

Видимо, так же, как и самому Крису не могло прийти в голову, что он нравится Себастиану.

Однако так просто это ему с рук не сойдет.

— Ладно, — мирно произнес Себастиан.

— Ладно? — неверяще переспросил Крис, округлив глаза.

— Угу. Я думаю, хватит на сегодня?

— Что?

— Ну, тренироваться. У тебя же пробы завтра. Пора домой, чтобы выспаться хорошенько.

— Какие пробы? Что ты несешь?

Себастиан невинно ему улыбнулся. Еще было бы неплохо для полноты образа не сидеть верхом на Эвансе без футболки, но тот держал крепко и не думал отпускать.

— Пробы. К Финчеру. Я думаю, если ты хорошенько постараешься, то роль еще может быть твоей.

Крис с полминуты ошарашенно смотрел на него, а потом расхохотался, по-привычке запрокинув голову назад. Только руки на левой половине груди не хватало. Свою, что ли, положить?

— Туше, — горячо выдохнул Крис, а потом одним движением опрокинул его спиной на диван и сам навалился сверху. — Но, пожалуй, на пробы я завтра не пойду.

— Почему? — лукаво улыбнулся Себастиан и обнял его за плечи, притягивая еще ближе.

— Думаю, я с утра просто не встану. Как и ты, — полным обещания голосом ответил Крис и легко коснулся губами его губ, потом скользнул выше, обвел высокие скулы и приблизился к уху, чтобы прошептать:

— У меня теперь есть кое-что гораздо лучше любой роли.


End file.
